zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/After Arbiter's Grounds
Part 1 Proceed across the bridge to and up the staircase to the Mirror Chamber. As you approach the statue, five Twilight Creatures will drop from the sky. Just get between them and use the energy shield to reveal another Warp point. Use the spinner on the railing lining the statue, then spin inside the hole at the top to reveal the Mirror of Twilight. However, it’s been busted to pieces. The sages will task you with locating these fragments to restore the mirror to its former self. Warp to Hyrule Castle Town. As you pass through the gated entrance, the dedicated mailman will deliver a letter from Barnes which states he’s received a new type of bomb in stock. Continue to Telma’s bar and check out the map on the table to see Ashei's exact location in Snowpeak Mountain. Warp to Zora’s domain and exit out the south side and drop to the water below. Then proceed up the tunnel on the east side which leads to Snowpeak. At the end of the path you’ll find Ashei who’ll provide you with a sketch of the monster. Warp to Kaikoro Village and enter the graveyard to the east. Crawl through the hole at the end to find Prince Ralis. Show him the sketch; in exchange he’ll gift to you the Coral Earring – due to its shape, it will be added to your fishing line allowing you to catch Reekfish. Now it's time to catch a reekfish. They can be found in the waterfall basin at the base of Zora's domain near near the “Mother-and-child rocks”(the two pillars sticking out of the water on the West side.) Drop the lure into the water, bob it up and down, and then pull back once a fish swims for the hook. While it flops around on the ground, sniff it while in Wolf form to learn the Reekfish Scent. Follow the scent back to Snowpeak and beyond. It will lead you up the otherwise impassable mountain. Don’t worry too much about the White Wolfos - just dodge their attacks and push forward. If you follow the smell exactly, you’ll wind up at a wall. Follow the right wall to find a ramp and resume the trail. As you near the top, you’ll come across a ledge you can’t quite climb. Dash into the wall to cause the snow to drop letting you continue on. Just after the ledge that you dropped the snow from, you’ll find a howling stone on the Right side. Howl as shown (Up, Mid, Down, Mid, Down, Up, Middle Down. Play it again with the White Wolf to have the next Hidden Skill spot marked on your map in the Graveyard. Howling Stone: You’ll come across another cliff wall. Dig in the glowing spot to enter a cavern. Climb the ladder and the vine wall and go through the door. Continue to follow the trail to find three Twilight creatures. Destroy them to open another warp point. Just beyond is a Yeti. Speak with him as Human Link. He’ll be so happy to see a human, he'll invite you to his house for dinner. Roll into the nearby tree to drop an icicle and ride like a snowboard to the end. Enjoy the ride, as it’s pretty easy. Proceed through the door at the end to enter Snowpeak ruins. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 09